<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are my GUARDIAN. by AZAAZA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666664">You are my GUARDIAN.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA'>AZAAZA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cat Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Dark Fantasy, Fear, First Kiss, First Meetings, Haunted Arc, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Modern Era, POV First Person, Physical Disability, Psychological Horror, Sleeping Beauty Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup knew he should have stayed away from that haunted house on that small hill but he had always found himself fascinated by it.</p><p>He had no idea of the horrors present in the house that takes many forms.<br/>On top of all this Hiccups been having nightmares about certain blue eyed stranger who never shows its face.<br/>Hiccup must navigate alone through this world  or else an eternal sleep would haunt him forever.</p><p>"It was dark as Hiccup opened his eyes ,but he almost wished he hadn't because in front of him stood a dark horse with molten eyes and Hiccup screamed as a voice echoed<br/>"run"!<br/>please read and comment!  english is not my native language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I often dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diary entry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you know I often dreamed about dragons. Big,small,tall<br/>
short. You name it, Any type . One fact was clear Though,dragons were my favourite fantasy creatures and that's the way I used to like it.</p><p>My family consisted of me and my father and for the first fifteen years of my life,I knew one guardian  and that was my father.</p><p>He wasn't a good one though. He had never anytime for me and when he used to talk to me it always was heavily laced with disappointment like if someone had stolen the  meat out of his sandwich. </p><p>We didn't exactly had an ideal father son relationship and the one thing I most wanted was to make him proud.</p><p>you see I was a descendant from a long line of Vikings and apparently meant I had viking blood in my veins,a fact I was rather disappointed about.</p><p>I wasn't tall or big or even strong like the rest of people were in the place I lived. You see,I lived in a small town named berk that was famous for its tough and tasteless citizens . The people of berk were rather proud of their hideous names like snotlout and blood bottler and etc. Yeah you heard right, apparently it was thought a great deal that if you had enough a frightening name no gnemoes and trolls would come near you.</p><p>My name is Hiccup horrendous haddock. I know not the best but it's not the worst either.</p><p>I was the black sheep of the town of berk and no one wanted to be my friend.<br/>
Only discord and humiliation were the two major events in my life.<br/>
You know,if my father hadn't been the town mayor my life would have probably ended sonner.</p><p>Again a major reason why I was a  big disappointment to him.</p><p>something happened you know that made me and my father transfer to a rather big city known as Burgess .<br/>
I was pretty happy until I realized that trouble was used to following me like a leash.</p><p>Why I am still surprise is beyond me ,but anyway like I was saying I realized soon that I was in<br/>
a pretty terrible situation and there was no way out.</p><p>I explain later ,I need to feel toothless. You don't know how that cat becomes without its food.</p><p>That one cat that never misses his food.You know I should learn few things from him but any way am I really tried.<br/>
Probably straight to bed after I feed my cat.</p><p>yours sincerely,<br/>
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Hiccup horrendous haddock and I had already made my first mistake. I should have gone into that house but the past can't be undone and now I must prepare my self for the eternal test.</p><p>I was once normal or I think i was until he came into my life and disturbed everything I knew about myself.</p><p>This is my story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "strange dreams"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Hiccup finds out that dreams are little feisty things that take takes many forms and a confrontation take places in the haunted house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning shone through the window lighting the room with its cheerful and optimistic personality though it had no affect on the sleeping occupant who's snores seemed to be going on like a depressing lullaby.</p><p>Hiccup turned his head away in his sleep to escape the brightness of the morning sunshine but it made him more of the victim of the terrors that his mind had decided to conjour.<br/>
He twisted and turned in his sleep as sharp intake of breath left his pink and pale lips.<br/>
Dream sequence:<br/>
The darkness was echoing like a strange depressing lullaby and it had no end much to hiccup chargin.<br/>
where ever he looked whether it was the right side or the left but in reality Hiccup was extremely confused for his sense of direction had been stolen by the oppressing darkness.<br/>
Hiccup closed his green eyes in dismay as he heard a clear but cruel laughter rung in the air. It was here again!<br/>
As the laughter continued without the intentions of stopping Hiccup looked around with shaky eyes to figure out the owner of the laughter but no one was there but the laughter still continued with its strong momentum.<br/>
It was never going to stop!<br/>
As hiccup closed his eyes in dispare he thought he might have a heard an echo that didnt seem to be mocking him because the cruel laughter had started do exactly that.<br/>
"Run"!"Go"it mocked in a laughing tone and it continued as no answer came from the recipient .
<br/>
"run"!"scream!" it mocked again with a playful tone as the laughter subsided for a while before it rang with more ferocity than ever as it laughed and hiccup felt himself shrink even more inside his mind for there was no escape.<br/>
"Where would you go?" It mocked "you have no one!" it exclaimed with utter joy.
<br/>
Hiccup bit his lip but a few tears had gathered in his eyes and the shadow seeing that laughed again with pure enjoyment as if torturing someone was its favourite hobby.
<br/>
Darkness seemed forbidden more than ever as The laughter continued and Hiccup mind found no escape route.</p><p>Suddenly a sharp intake of breath left the shadow and no laughter was heard after this.
<br/>
In an impulsive thought Hiccup opened his eyes but he immediately wished he hadn't because standing in front of him was a dark horse brighter then the darkness but still a creature of the night with molten eyes staring at him and hiccup screamed as the horse neighed with utter contempt and an unfamiliar voice exclaimed , "run!"<br/>
Everything went black after this.</p><p>Hiccup horrendous haddock woke up with a pounding head and a heavy heart as his mind recalled the strange darkness that it had been lost in a few minutes earlier.
<br/>
With shaky breathing hiccup closed his eyes as his heartbeat tried to steady itself . The pain in his head only intensified as his memories drowned his brain in an unregular pattern and for a while he even forgot his name. Not until a faint yawn broke him out of his fearful mind.
<br/>
Hiccup looked down to see his cat companion giving him an odd look as if the cat itself was trying to understand what was going on with his human.
<br/>
Hiccup smiled and gave his human familiar an affectionate look and laid his hand on top of the furry head . The sunshine seemed like a welcoming lullaby  to hiccup mental state of mind who had seen enough darkness. Though ,in a way it did make his headache worse.<br/>
Hiccup rubbed the furry head with utermost gentleness and the cat meowed but hiccup mind was still on the strange dream.<br/>
Who did that unfamiliar voice belonged to?</p><p>Darkness again was an unwelcomed lullaby that was filled with dangreous pathways and  with one wrong step a person could fall to his doom easily.<br/>
Jack Frost knew this better than anyone as his blue eyes searched the surroundings he had grudgingly became familiar with but there was nothing but he was not fooled .</p><p>A familiar neigh echoed through the air accompanied with cruel laughter . Jack narrowed his eyes and a frown appeared on his pale face.</p><p>"who's there"? he questioned with his guard up as if preparing to be attacked.</p><p>The laughter stopped and the neigh echoed again in the air as something shifted in the darkness .<br/>
Nothing was spoken for a moment but Jack wasn't fooled by the utter silence. The shadows were planning something.</p><p>His grip on his staff became tighter as a careless voice spoke"well,hello Jack."It was a simple greeting but it meant much more.</p><p>"pitch!"jack exclaimed with venom in his voice that couldn't be disguised. The voice echoed with laughter at the venomous greeting as if it was nothing new.</p><p>"I think you are mistaken!" the voice sang in an exclaimatory way and it seemed amused as jack greeted his teeth in irritation.</p><p>"we will never be friends!" He exclaimed to the darkness his strong feelings about that prospective but the shadow known as pitch only laughed with extreme amusement.</p><p>"oh really!" it exclaimed with pure amusement and a sadist smirk appeared on his face.</p><p>"I think you very wrong about that?"pitch explained with amusement "how many people do you have that you can call friends?"</p><p>no answer came and Jack bit his lips as an  unwilling  tear cascaded down his pale cheek and he quickly looked down so that the shadow could see but it had as it mockingly laughed.</p><p>"I didn't know my words had such an affect on you?"pitch mockingly pretended to be swooned but his molten eyes held a wicked gleam . </p><p>His lips sealed themselves in a thin line as Jack looked at him with irritation and anger that were not part of his usual character.</p><p>"what do you want?"he exclaimed with annoyance as the bright blue eyes dulled for a moment notice.</p><p>Pitch smirked as a familiar horse neigh cut through the darkness."nothing"he stated and smiled with amusement as jack frowned."Nothing now,but I admit in the future perhaps a hand in conquering the world ."</p><p>silence again spread like a wild fire on the mental plane as jack stared in astonishment and disbelief until loud laughter erupted from his mouth like a waterfall.</p><p>Jack laughed with amusement and disbelief as he stated in firmness,"what makes you think I am going to help you?"</p><p>Pitch only smiled but it wasn't a good smile but a smile filled with utter contempt"why not?you are dark as I am!"</p><p>silence filled the darkness as a horse neigh echoed again in a far distance as pitch dissolved in the shadows living the once guardian with shock on plastered on his face.</p><p>A horse neigh echoed again again in the far distance but then silence managed to maintain its momentum leaving jack frost alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "living in dreams"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreams really mess with your head and darkness does seem extremely suffocating.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear journal,<br/>I was different. A FACT EVERYONE KNEW ACCEPT ME .It was much harder to make berkians like me when i was spoken for. what ever I tried I just ended it in a huge mess and it seemed never to get better.<br/>Vikings didn't do that,but then neither did they dream about strange dark places and even stranger moods and voices which I seemed to be an exception for.<br/>i never do know where I get these phenomenal thoughts from.</p><p>sincerely,<br/>Hiccup horrendous haddock</p><p>The house was quiet as Hiccup quietly crept down the stairs without disturbing the quietness of the house. He loved the quiet atmosphere all most as much as he loved dragons.</p><p>His cat companion followed him down as Hiccup adjusted the curtains near the Windows. They were big and furry but then everything In the house seemed gigantic to hiccup who wasn't talk at all.</p><p>"quiet toothless".hushed hiccup as the cat he yeowned.<br/>There wasn't much to eat accept bread and butter in the fridge.<br/>Hiccup signed as he realised in utter annoyance that his father had forgotten to buy grocery again.</p><p>He seemed to have a habit of doing exactly that.Hiccup nodded with a sign and made a mental note to buy grocery when he went out next time.</p><p>It was irritating and annoying to eat the same thing again and again but hiccup managed it some how.</p><p>His cat meowed with an affectionate sign as Hiccup emptied some leftover fish in toothless favourite bowl.</p><p>As hiccup sat down to eat his breakfast at the big dinning table with matching chairs his thoughts wandered back to the strange dream .</p><p>He again thought"who did that voice belonged to?"</p><p>The window was still as pitch black ran his fingers over the delicate frame as black sand rushed out to paint the walls of the Windows in an ethereal design. He seemed fascinated by what he was doing as strange patterns swirled around the glass to form strange designs that seemed to echo his state of mind as a cruel laughter rang through the air.</p><p> </p><p>"yes!he exclaimed with glee, something huge is about to occur ,I can feel it." Silence again maintained its momentum as a wicked gleam entered his molten eyes.</p><p>"let the fun began."He stated with utter sadism . Hiccup closed his eyes as he felt sleep echoing on his conscious like a drum beating its last rhythm. He He yeowned as he tried to stay awake but his mind had other plans as his eyes closed automatically on there own as toothless voice became a lost echo.</p><p>DREAM SEQUENCE:</p><p>It was the familiar place as he felt his green eyes grew wide with an utter fear as familiar neigh of a horse was heard in a distance. His feet automatically took a step back as utter chaos broke in his mind. one thought remained,'he had to get out'his mind supplied. As shadows began to come nearer and nearer so did his mind mental fears. He did the one thing he could. He ran as a voice echoed from the distance "get him"! it was a direct order filled with clear authority.</p><p>He ran like he always did with trembling but determined steps with clear intentions to leave the shadows behind. as the darkness grew so did the mind depression and the heart's oppression but he kept moving on as a familiar laughter rang. The place was dark. That was much clear but it was not no where he knew that much. It as likely an building or a house with doors and windows .so,maybe he could hide in a room somewhere the shadows could get to him. but where?</p><p>He continued running as the laughter rang through the air with sick enjoyment one gets from watching someone fail and knowing fully well that person would not survive for long. Green eyes with resolute determination but undisguised fear ran and his mind prayed for help. Shadows came from all corner and they seemed to have gained agility and as they were about to attack something appeared out of no where in front of the frightened boy who without any thought and following only impulse opened the door and ran inside without looking back and as the door closed he heard the shadows venomously screaming in anger.</p><p>The adrenaline from the strange chase hadn't subsided in his mind as he took few breaths to calm his heavy heart. His heart was pounding and he we afraid he was going to pass out . He closed his eyes as his conscious left him . Dream sequence ends. Hiccup awoke up with a start as his green eyes tried to adjust themselves to the surroundings. He gave a breathy sign as he found the familiar surrounding of heavy carpets and curtains. 'That was an intense dream' his mind thought but then it wondered 'where did the strange help came from?'</p><p>Hiccup closed his eyes with utter despair. He just wished that these dreams would go away. The haunted laughter echoed in his mind like a very long lullaby that didn't seem have an end and Hiccup just felt extreme dispare in the out of his stomach as the forbidding darkness aroused in his mind like drenched nightmare .</p><p>He knew one thing though,he was doomed.</p><p>The moon shone brightly thorough the window despite the clouds that tried to hid it from plane sight but it was still a headstrong being and had managed to get its way.</p><p>'He always did that did'nt he'? thought jack frost as he laid his head on the cool glass surface that separated the chilly atmosphere outside from the interior of the house.</p><p>He signed in dispare as a cold breeze of air came out of his slightly opened mouth and touched the glass as if in a trans greeting. 'what I am going to do?' he thought in utter dismay. His mind could not find any way out as if all the paths had been blocked long time ago and now all remained was a warning. He opened his slightly and they reflected hopelessness as if everything had come to an end and there was no way out. Despair was written on his face as a pale tongue circled out of his mouth .</p><p>It was a strange tongue indeed,with light frozen patterns on the pink surface giving the skin rather strange bluish patterns. He licked his chapped lips . 'did anyone knew this was going to happen?'wondered jack with sorrow and despair as he remembered his fallen friends and companions.</p><p>His blue eyes stared at the mirror that had been lonely standing in the middle of the room. It looked independent and big as Jack chuckled at the strange thought.'i might be losing my mind', he thought sadly. "mirrors can reveal all your secrets if you look closely enough",a faint quote of someone long gone echoed in his mind like a soothing lullaby.</p><p>'It was strange, 'he thought in silence. The odd quote had scared him at the time ,when he had heard it first. He liked keeping his secrets to himself and even reflections telling them to people he liked was a scary thought but then their were hardly any people left now, he could call friends. 'i wish there was someone out there right now, that could help me!" He finally closed his eyes. The moon continued shining from above.</p><p>A familiar neigh echoed through the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. That one house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mysterious house on the hill .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear journal,</p><p>it's had been quiet a long time since I wrote in this journal but it's about to be remedied.</p><p>To tell the truth I had nothing  better to write in this journal. It's been a while since me and my father arrived in this big city named Burgess and to be honest the thought of moving at first scared me.</p><p>I used to live in a small place that went by the name of berk.</p><p>Filled with a rather dry sort of people with big bones and empty brains not the type I usually associate with but had to because I lived there.</p><p> </p><p>p&gt; </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Modern au with hijack. Dark fantasy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>